This invention relates generally to drink spout systems and drink containers that include a drink spout system for selectively dispensing drink fluid from the container.
Aseptic drink pouches and boxes have become popular ways to conveniently package and sell drinks. An aseptic drink pouch is a flexible pouch that is typically formed from plastic, or plastic and foil, and which is free or freed from pathogenic microorganisms. An aseptic drink box is a box that is free or freed from pathogenic microorganisms. Aseptic drink boxes are typically formed of cardboard, paper, plastic, foil and combinations thereof. Drink boxes typically include a plastic liner, wax coating or other suitable liner or coating to provide a waterproof enclosure for a drink fluid. An aseptic drink pouch or box typically includes a hole in the top of the pouch or box covered by thin layers of plastic and/or foil. The pouch or box is sold with a straw that is used to pierce the foil and plastic and extend through the hole for drinking. However, drink pouches and boxes have the drawback of allowing liquid to spill. For example, drink pouches and boxes often spill when the straw is inserted because the user is holding the pouch or box in one hand while trying to insert the straw through the foil and plastic into the straw hole. The pressure of holding the pouch or box and pressing the straw against the foil and plastic covering the hole often causes the liquid to spray out of the hole or out of the straw as the foil and plastic are pierced. Drink pouches and boxes also spill when tipped because the straws used to pierce and drink from the pouches or boxes do not include a closable valve for preventing liquid from being dispensed through the straws.
Drinks are also packaged and sold in drink bottles, which are typically formed of plastic or glass. These bottles often include a foil or plastic seal that covers the opening of the bottle and that must be removed before a user can drink out of the bottle. Once removed, the drink may spill if the bottle is tipped. Drink bottles may be refilled for multiple uses, and in some cases, are originally sold without a drink fluid.
The inventions described herein include various drink spout systems, as well as drink containers that include a drink spout system. In some embodiments, the drink spout system includes an air return system to permit improved dispensing from the drink container. In some embodiments, the drink spout system is actuated by a user sucking on the system. In others, the system is actuated by a user depressing or bending at least a portion of the system. In still others, the system is actuated by other user-imparted forces to the system. In some embodiments, the drink spout system includes a biasing system adapted to preload the system""s valve assembly to a closed configuration. In some embodiments, the drink spout system includes components formed from different materials via two-shot molding or a similar molding process, and in some embodiments, the materials used are selected to provide improved opening of the system""s valve assembly.
Various views of drink spout systems according to the present invention, and drink containers including the same, are shown in the Figures described below. It should be understood that the Figures speak for themselves regarding the material shown therein, but additionally and/or alternatively are described below.